POPULAR S
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: El regreso de Hinata a causado revuelo entre los estudiantes de la preparatoria mas prestigiosa. Intrigas, romances, fiestas y excesos reinan en el ambiente que la rodea, pero ella está dispuesta a lograr todo aquello que se proponga.
1. Capitulo I: El regreso de Hinata

Esta historia es NaruHina, entre otras parejas sorpresas…

Por favor los amantes de Sasuke, abstener de leerlo jajaja

Es mi primer Fic, por favor, recuerden dejar sus reviews!

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**, (lo cual es lamentable, porque mató a Itachi) :)

* * *

En una habitación en la casa de la Familia Hyuuga se escucho una voz al teléfono…

**Hinata:** -Si Sakura, estoy bastante ansiosa de ir mañana a la preparatoria, tengo mucho tiempo que no los veo a todos, sobre todo a él… por cierto como está?-

**Sakura:**- Igual que siempre, aunque debo admitir que se encuentra mas guapo, pero igual de cabeza hueca jajajaja-

**Hinata:** -Sakura!! Que cruel! Esa cabeza hueca es quien me gusta y ese es su rasgo que mas me atrae jum!! Jajajaja-

**Sakura:** -ok ok.. esta bien, independientemente, mañana nos vemos y hablamos mejor, ¿si?-

**Hinata:** -si, claro ah por cierto!! Llego con mi primo, de quien te he hablado.. ok.. nos vemos, bye-

Hinata se sentó frente al espejo y lanzó una sonrisa de completa seguridad, ya no era la misma tonta, esa chica insignificante de la cual todos se burlaban, esta vez lucharía por lo que quiere, y lo obtendría cueste lo que cueste…

Hinata había regresado a Konoha después de 6 años, tiempo que se tomó para cambiar su perspectiva de las cosas, ya no quería ser igual que siempre, una persona invisible ante los demás, de quien siempre tenían lastima, y jamas era tomada en cuenta para nada. A parte de su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, otra persona siempre fue amable con ella, y la defendia en todo momento, Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que le quitaba la respiración y quien le hacía sonrojar y tartamudear como idiota… NOOOO ¿porque era tan idiota cuando el estaba cerca?. Esta vez sería distinto, Naruto la vería como algo mas que una amiga, y los demás sabrían quien es Hinata Hyuga, de eso estaba SEGURA!.

Esa noche pasó muy rápido, talvez por la ansiedad, los nervios, la alegría, no lo sabía con exactitud. Al sonar el despertador, se levantó, se vistió con su uniforme de la prepa, acomodó su cabellera azulada y coloco una horquilla de cristales de un lado, guiñó un ojo y pensó: _Hoy es el Día, y este es mi año…_

Bajó las escaleras de la Mansión Hyuuga y se encontró con su primo Neji, ambos 2 partieron a la universidad. En el camino no dejaba de preguntarse que tanto habrían cambiado la cosas, las personas, y sobre todo Naruto: ¿Cómo estaría el?, ¿la recordará?, muchas cosas rondaban su mente.

Por otra parte, en el aula se encontraba Naruto conversando muy animadamente con Kiba y Shikamaru sobre lo excelente que estuvo la playa ese fin de semana para surfear. Sasuke Uchiha entró al aula, como era de manera habitual en él, con cara de pocos amigos, saludó a Naruto y sus acompañantes.

**Sasuke:** Buenos dias Dobe- le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Naruto-

**Naruto:-** Hola Baka!, auh y ¿¿eso porque fue??-

**Sasuke:** - jajajaja, porque si-

**Sasuke:** -Hola shikamaru, Hola Kiba-

Estos últimos solo se limitaron a contestar, ya que aunque Sasuke era amigo de Naruto, ellos solo lo trataban por cortesía, la verdad las parecía un chico bastante arrogante y un poco engañoso, simplemente no era de fiar.

Un poco alejadas se encontraban Sakura, Tenten y Temari conversando, mientras esperaban a Kakashi Sensei, que como era usual en el, llegó tarde. Pero esta vez se apareció con un anuncio muy peculiar.

**Kakashi:** -Buenos dias muchachos, disculpen la tardanza, estaba en el despacho de la directora, y quiero anunciar que a nuestro curso se han incorporado nuevos estudiantes, por favor, pasen adelante- Hizo un ademán con la mano, para que entraran- Ellos son, Hinata Hyuuga y Neji Hyuuga, a Hinata tal vez, la recuerden, sean Bienvenidos-.

**Hinata**: - Muchas Gracias Kakashi Sensei, hola a todos-.

**Neji:** - Buenos días-.

El profesor les pidió tomar asiento a ambos. Mientras la clase los seguía con la mirada, en especial Naruto y Sasuke quienes no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Hinata. Estaban sorprendidos de lo mucho que había cambiado y lo hermosa que estaba. Neji por su parte causó revuelo entre algunas chicas.

Quien no pareció alegrarse en lo absoluto fue Ino, quien al ver a Hinata de regreso solo puso cara de pocos amigos y se dedicó el resto de la clase a lanzarle miradas asesinas.

Al llegar al receso, se fueron al patio, La Preparatoria de "Konoha East Side" era distinta a las demás, era muy costosa, y parecida a una universidad por su gran tamaño, tenía diversos clubs, así como actividades extracurriculares. Hinata mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su casillero, la observaba con atención, estaba igual que siempre, solo q en la plaza central había un busto con su nueva Directora Tsunade Sama. Guardó sus libros y se fue a la fuente de sodas, donde la esperaban Sakura y las demás.

**Hinata:** -Hola chicas!!-

-Hola!- respondieron todas a unísono.

**Sakura:** -Que cambiada estas!!, a pesar que tuvimos siempre contacto por celular, no sabía que habías cambiado tanto!-

**Hinata:** -jajaja, si lo sé, espero y el cambió sea para bien-

**Tenten:** -Vaya, sorpresa que nos diste, Sakura no nos había comentado nada, y tranquila, que el cambio si fue para bien, ¿¿acaso no observaste las miradas que te lanzaban los muchachos??, sobre todo Naruto, parecía que se le saldrían los ojos!-

Hinata hizo caso omiso del comentario, sin embargo se ruborizó un poco. _Demonios!! ¿Por que rayos tenía que sonrojarse?, eso ya no era permitido!._

Tenten se fue con su novio Kiba y Temari estaba cansada y se saltó la ultima clase. Hinata quedó solo con Sakura.

**Hinata:** - Wow! Si que esta muy guapo Naruto!-

**Sakura:** Si, lo sé, y por lo que veo, tu causaste la misma impresión en él-.

**Hinata:** -Prefiero no hacerme ilusiones, eso no lleva a ningún lado, y por cierto, ¿Ino sigue tan estúpida como siempre?.

**Sakura:** -Igual de superficial que siempre, ni mas, ni menos, no le prestes atención, lo que sucedió en el pasado, quedó en el pasado-.

Sin embargo Hinata no podía olvidar la fuerte discusión que tuvo con Ino antes de irse:

_Ino: - No puedo creer lo mosca muerta que eres Hinata, siempre con esa actitud de estupida y desvalida!, solo lo haces para que Naruto y todos los demás se compadezcan ante ti, ¿verdad?._

_Hinata: Ino ¿pero que dices?, ¿creí que éramos amigas?_

_Ino: ¿Amigas?, ¿Amigas? Jajajaja, tu estas loca!!. Pensé en ser tu amiga y me hice pasar como tal, simplemente por el hecho de que eres un Hyuuga, un apellido de importancia, lo cual me podía dar un poco de popularidad, sin embargo no me sirvió de nada, pues simplemente eres alguien insignificante, no vales ni mi tiempo._

_Hinata solo se marchó llorando, ya que las palabras de Ino le dolieron mas de lo que esperaba, y aun mas dolorosas porque eran verdad, eso fue algo que la impulsó a irse un tiempo._

Sakura: -Por cierto Hinata!, tienes que conocer a mi novio!, ¿recuerdas que te lo había comentado?-

Hinata saliendo de sus pensamientos le responde: - Si, claro, cuando gustes!, sería cuestión de cuadrar, de todas maneras planeo hacer una fiesta este viernes por motivo de mi regreso, y como una bienvenida a mi primo, mañana pasaré las invitaciones-

Sakura: - Me parece buena idea-

En los pasillos se encontraban Naruto y sus amigos, entre ellos un pelirojo de ojos turquesa, llamado Gaara.

Naruto: - ¿Viste lo bonita que está Hinata?, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía!.

Sasuke: -Si, esta muy bonita, pero de seguro sigue siento la misma chica tonta de siempre-.

Naruto: -Oye, Sasuke, déjala tranquila, ella solo era tímida, pero es una buena persona, además yo creo que ha cambiado-

Sasuke: -Yo no lo creo, si eres una tonta siempre lo serás, así de simple, y ella simplemente lo es.

Gaara: - Sasuke, que mal plan el tuyo, dale el beneficio de la duda-

Shikamaru: -Que problemáticos son-.

El día transcurrió igual que siempre, sin embargo Hinata y Naruto se intercambiaron miradas por el resto de las clases, Sasuke por su parte miraba con curiosidad a Hinata, ya que ella jamás fue una de sus alocadas fangirls ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, ella lo evitaba a toda costa y procuraba no cruzar palabra alguna con él, sin duda trataría de acercársele, llamaba demasiado su atención.

Por otro lado, Ino observaba el panorama con ira, ya que los 2 chicos mas sexys, ricos y geniales se estaban fijando justamente en "esa mosca muerta", como ella la llamaba, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para cambiar esa situación, así que sin mas ni mas, anunció ante toda la clase.

Ino: -Este viernes hay fiesta en la mansión Yamanaka, mañana pasaré la lista de invitados, ya que como saben, siempre son exclusivas!!- y Guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Hinata estaba furiosa y solo pensó: _Genial, ya mi fiesta va a chocar con la de Ino, y lo mas probable es que yo no me encuentre entre su lista de invitados, la muy Idiota!._

* * *

Espero le guste esta primera parte, jeje por favor recuerden que soy amateur en esto de escribir..

Por favor Reviews!! Para saber si puedo continuar, si??


	2. Capitulo II: We Just Like the Party!

Recuerdo, los personajes NO me pertenecen, son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto (quien mato a Itachi) ¬¬

**Capitulo II: We Just Like the Party!!**

Como era de suponerse Ino efectivamente llegó con la lista de invitados y entradas a la fiesta que ofrecería el viernes. ¿Motivo de la fiesta? NINGUNO, solo amargar la existencia de Hinata, quien tuvo que cancelar la suya por las impertinencias de esta.

**Ino**: - Buenos días chicos!- Con su vocecita chillona.- Aquí tengo las entradas a la fiesta que ofreceré el viernes en mi mansión, Casi todos están invitados- lanzando una mirada asesina a Hinata.

A lo cual su aliada Karin lanzó una risita de esas que sacan de quicio a cualquiera.

_Hinata: "Esa Bitch"_

Les entregó las entradas tal como ella había anunciado, a CASI todos, a excepción de Hinata y uno que otro perdedor, entre esos Shino.

_Hinata: No lo puedo creer, hasta Choji asistirá y yo no!. Incluso Neji que es nuevo!! WTF!!. Bueno pero aquel que no es invitado es precisamente quien anima la fiesta, ya me verás en la tuya Ino puerca._

Pero aun mas furiosa de puso al observar cuando Ino le entregaba la entrada a Naruto, y le dio un beso en la mejilla de manera muy lasciva, esa $//%$$, y clavo el lápiz contra el pupitre.

_Hinata: Genial, ahora tampoco tengo lápiz. _-.-"

**Ino** se acercó a Hinata y le dijo en secreto: -Es una lastima que no puedas asistir, pero ¿sabes? Yo no invito perdedores-

A lo que Hinata solo le lanzó una mirada de profundo, inmenso y puro odio en pasta.

Al entregarle la invitación a Sasuke , **Ino **le dijo:- Aquí esta otra para tu hermano, dile que le mando saludos-.

**Sasuke:** - La verdad pierdes tu tiempo y una invitación en él, Tsk, igual le diré- dijo de manera fría y estoica.

**Ino** le dijo casi imperceptiblemente: - Tranquilo, no te me pongas celoso-

Sasuke solo se limitó a mirarla de manera indiferente y solo con una sonrisa de medio lado, donde hacía denotar su extrema pedantería y aires de suficiencia. Claro, una de esas al estilo Uchiha. Pero era innegable que el chico era extremadamente guapo.

En ese momento llegó Kakashi Sensei, de nuevo tarde! Con la excusa de que se le accidentó su carro, por tercera vez en el mes, lo cual era un poco sospechoso pues su auto era nuevo.

A la hora del receso Sakura y Hinata se reunen con las demás.

**Sakura:** - No puedo creer que Ino puerca no te haya invitado a la fiesta-

**Temari:** - Si Hime que mal, y aunque me duela admitirlo, ella es quien hace las mejores fiestas en la ciudad, espero asistir, pues creo que tengo una sesión de fotos ese día-

Temari era Modelo, y se encontraba en el mejor momento de su carrera pues era la nueva imagen de Covergirl. También modelaba en pasarela para varios diseñadores. Eso era motivo de que muchos chicos estuviesen tras de ella.

**Tenten:** - Yo iré con Kiba, a él tampoco lo invitaron, porque Kiba siempre insultaba a Ino, -.--

**Hinata:** - Entonces tu novio me agrada, tiene neuronas en su cerebro, no como los demás que se dejan manipular, pero tranquilas, yo le daré otra pequeña sorpresita- A lo cual sonrió de manera pícara.

Por otro lado, Karin e Ino se encontraban desayunando.

**Karin:**- Ay Ino, me encantó eso que le hiciste a la tonta de Hinata, eso es para que vea quien manda aquí-.

**Ino:** - Si, la verdad, ella no me preocupa, es solo un cero a la izquierda-

Naruto iba caminando por los pasillos cuando tropezó con Hinata, ella simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa.

**Naruto:** - Hinata, ¿como estas?, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

**Hinata**: - Bien bien, Europa es muy bonito, pero quería regresar, había personas a las cuales extrañaba mucho- y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

**Naruto** se sonrojó y le dijo: -Si, ya veo, estas muy cambiada, wow! Muy bonita-

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esos ojos azules la desarmaban, quería solo besarlo y besarlo y que el tiempo se detuviera. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Solo asintió y dio las gracias, no sin antes preguntarle si este asistiría a la fiesta de Ino.

**Naruto:** -Si claro, espero vernos allá- Naruto no sabía que Ino había excluido a Hinata entre los invitados. Y Hinata tampoco quiso decírselo, era demasiado humillante.

Gaara antes de entrar al salón llamó a Temari a un lado, con un aspecto sombrío y muy serio.

**Gaara:** - Temari, espero por tu bien y el del nombre de nuestra familia, no hagas un espectáculo de esos que acostumbras a hacer, no quiero volver a ver una foto tuya borracha en la sección de chismes-

Temari amaba llamar la atención, decía que lo importante era que hablaran de ella, ya sea bien o mal. Según ella, era lo que le daba un aire de Diva, porque SI ella se creía una Diva, aunque no era odiosa ni mucho menos, simplemente escandalosa.

**Temari:** -Tranquilo, hermanito, yo solo busco divertirme- y le sonrió.

La familia de Gaara estaba sumergida en el mundo de la política, al igual que la familia Uchiha, solo que el papá de Sasuke era fiscal General y el padre de Gaara presidente del consejo legislativo. Por esta causa siempre llegaban escoltados a la prepa, cosa que a Temari más que a nadie, le parecía asfixiante.

**Gaara,** la sujeto fuertemente por el brazo y le dijo en tono furioso, pero calmado como es particular en él: - No quiero verte hacer el ridículo de nuevo-

**Temari:** - Suéltame hermanito- en tono irónico- me lastimas-

Se separó y entró al salón de clases, seguida por Gaara.

Al terminar las clases todos partieron a sus casas. Sasuke al llegar a la de él, saludó a Itachi con desdén y le lanzó la invitación en el mueble donde este se encontraba.

**Itachi:** - ¿Y esto querido hermano?- haciendo enojar a Sasuke, era su hobby favorito.

**Sasuke:** -¿Ahora tampoco sabes leer?- levantando una ceja- Una fiesta que hay el viernes, la fastidiosa de Ino me pidió que te invitará, la verdad no se ni para que-

**Itachi:** - ¿La fastidiosa dices? Pero muchas veces he visto como la metes en tu cuarto, jajaja, tu crees que nadie se da cuenta-

**Sasuke:** -Tsk! Independiente, es una regalada, y ¿a quien le amarga un dulce?, además yo a ti no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, la invitación es para dos personas, lleva a quien te de la gana-

**Itachi:** -¿Tu a quien llevaras?- lo miro de manera curiosa- A no me digas, ya sé, llegaras como siempre solo, porque según tu eso te hace mas "interesante"- y comenzó a reír de manera burlona.

**Sasuke** con una vena claramente marcada en la frente: -Si no fueses mi hermano, te apuñalaría en la noche- Y se marchó a su habitación. Mientras **Itachi** le decía: - Oh! Que miedo, por si las dudas, dormiré ahora con la puerta de mi cuarto cerrada- mirándolo de forma irónica.

_Sasuke: Itachi eres tan tan tan… INSOPORTABLE! Tsk._

Itachi Uchiha, era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, a quien muchas veían como el hombre perfecto, era endemoniadamente guapo, inteligente, exitoso, y sin duda alguna el orgullo de la familia Uchiha, su padre lo guiaba por el mundo de la política, por esa causa Itachi era estudiante de Derecho en la universidad. Por todas estas razones Sasuke lo despreciaba, era una competencia interminable contra su hermano, sin embargo, la política iba en la familia, Sasuke cuando ingresara el próximo año a la Universidad estudiaría Ciencias Políticas, este era su último año en esa odiosa prepa.

Esa misma noche Sakura se comunicó con su novio.

**Sakura:** -Si mi vida, espero que me acompañes-

**Novio de Sakura: **-Claro amor, estoy bastante atareado con la universidad, pero igual te aviso para pasarte buscando-

**Sakura:** -Gracias, un beso, te amo nos vemos-

**Novio de Sakura**: - Igual, nos vemos-

La semana transcurrió sin sobresaltos, solo la noticia de la fiesta de Ino la cual era el cotilleo de la prepa.

Por fin el tan anhelado viernes había llegado, todos estaban ansiosos. Y preparándose para la fiesta. Vestidos y zapatos de diseñadores, peinados y maquillajes perfectos, deportivos, limosinas, motos, era lo que se podía percibir en el ambiente. Todos querían impactar, pero nadie anhelaba mas hacerlo que Hinata, quien a pesar de no ser invitada de cualquier manera haría su entrada triunfal a la fiesta.

Miró su perfecto vestido de Isaac Mizrahi, y prosiguió a ponérselo, acomodó su cabellera con ondas para darle volumen, maquillaje impecable y un collar precioso deTifanny´s. Espectacular, sencillamente espectacular, no había duda, mas de uno voltearía a mirarla y sobre todo Naruto. Pensaba en él, en sus ojos posándose sobre ella, eso era su mayor motivador.

En la fiesta abundaban los flashes de las cámaras para las revistas de farándula, las fiestas de Ino siempre se caracterizaban por causar un gran revuelo. La familia Yamanaka era dueña de casi todas las floristerías del país, y su única y adorada hija Ino por supuesto era la consentida y malcriada niñita de la casa, aunque algo innegable es que era muy bella y sensual sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Ino era toda una sociality.

Gaara hizo su entrada como era esperarse con los escoltas, y su acompañante era una estudiante de intercambio, de Canadá, llamada Brittany, de piel nívea, cabello corto color castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Bajaron se la limosina, Gaara al llegar a la fiesta buscó inmediatamente con la mirada a Temari sin conseguirla.

_Gaara: uff, menos mal no vino, así que esta noche me libro de las vergüenzas._

Tenten y Kiba llegaron en el deportivo de este, seguido por Naruto quien llegó solo manejando su Lamborghini, ya que como siempre se había olvido invitar a alguien.

Sasuke hizo su entrada en su adorada moto Harley Davidson, según él, eso le daba aire de chico malo, y era cierto, ya que muchas chicas, suspiraron y lo seguían como buitres (su fan número 1: Karin), lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, Cobra Starship se encontraba sobre la tarima, quienes se encontraban de gira en ese país en ese momento, y por su puesto Ino no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de dar de que hablar.

**Naruto:** -Esta fiesta la verdad supera todas mis expectativas-

**Kiba:** - Si, yo soy un chico que vuelve a las chicas buenas malas, yujuuuuu- tarareando y bailando la canción- _I make them good girls go bad… _

Tenten solo se encontraba a su lado mirándolo y sonreía, realmente amaba a su novio, hasta cuando se comportaba como un tonto, siempre la hacía reír.

En ese momento llega una limosina blanca, y bajaron Neji y su adorada prima Hinata, quien causó revuelo entre la multitud y posó de manera coqueta para las cámaras, Karin estaba en la entrada cuando esto sucedió y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Ino para darle la noticia de que "la mosca muerta" se había "colado" a su fiesta y no obstante robándose la atención de la prensa. Ino se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada y la encaró.

**Ino **muy enojada, pero disimulando: -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

**Hinata:** -La invitación era para dos personas, así que vine con mi primo, es completamente valido no?-

**Ino:** -No te quiero en mi fiesta, y la sujeto del brazo de manera disimulada-

**Hinata**: -¿Qué piensas hacer Ino, correr a una Hyuuga de tu fiesta?, ¿Y frente a la prensa?, ¿realmente eres tan cabeza hueca?, pero mejor para mí si quieres quedar en ridículo.

Ino aun mas molesta, casi con fuego en los ojos, se quedó muy impotente ya que las palabras de Hinata, eran ciertas, no podía hacer nada. Solo sonreír. Más aún cuando uno de los fotógrafos le pidió que posara en conjunto con los chicos Hyuuga. Y de manera muy hipócrita por parte de ambas posaron para la cámara.

Ino salió casi disparada adentro de la mansión, **Hinata** solo sonrió con satisfacción, y le dijo a Neji: -Entremos, no los hagamos esperar-

**Neji:** -La verdad, no se como me dejé convencer de venir, sabes que no me gustan estas cosas-

**Hinata**: - Porque te hace falta divertirte primito, deja esa seriedad- y comenzó a reír.

Neji era un chico serio, muy atractivo sin duda, pero sus padres se mudaron para Inglaterra cuando el era muy chico, por negocios, y vivió prácticamente toda su vida allá, tal vez por eso su carácter era un tanto serio pero era todo un chico caballeroso. Regreso por causa de Hinata quien le hablo maravillas acerca de su círculo de amigos y pues le invito para que viviera nuevas experiencias y aprendiera a divertirse, pero aun con todo eso que le decía su prima no le encontraba lógica a las fiestas de la elite adolescente.

Hinata entró muy segura se si misma a la mansión, saludando, pero buscando de manera disimulaba la persona que mas anhelaba ver, y lo consiguió._ Hinata: pero que guapo. _Se acercó al donde se encontraba el chico rubio, saludó a las personas con quienes se encontraba.

Naruto al verla tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no babearse, estaba bellísima, para él no existía palabra alguna que pudiese describir a Hinata en ese momento, era como un ángel.

**Naruto**: Hinata que linda, ¿quieres bailar?.

**Hinata:** Si, claro!- y le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada pícara- ruborizandose, era inevitable.

_Hinata: No lo puedo creer!!! Sabía que esta noche sería buena, pero no me imagine que tanto, que guapo es, definitivamente cada vez que lo veo, me habla o tan solo me mira, me enamoro más. Naruto Uzumaki._

Se fueron a la pista de baile.

Ino no dejaba de observarlos, mientras **Sasuke** se acercó a ella y le dijo: -¿Entonces Ino? ¿Dejarás que se robe toda la atención?.

**Ino:** -Espera y verás Uchiha, la noche apenas comienza- y pasó su mano sobre la mejilla de este a lo cual Sasuke solo se separó, no le agradaba Ino para algo mas que no fuese para pasar el rato.

Sasuke también observaba la pareja, Hinata realmente estaba hermosa, quería salir con ella, se le veía mas segura, y esto llamaba la atención del pelinegro, también era importante el hecho que era una Hyuuga, una de las familias de empresarios mas importantes del país, lo cual alegraría a su padre, pero lo que mas le gustaba era el reto que Hinata implicaba, ella no era una de los alocadas enamoradas, al contrario el sabía que ella gustaba de Naruto, a Sasuke Uchiha sin duda le gustan los retos.

Termino la canción y Sakura quien ya había llegado a la fiesta llamó a Hinata.

**Sakura**: -Hinata, ven!! Te quiero presentar a mi novio- Y la llevó hacia la barra, muy a su pesar ya que quería seguir bailando con su adorado rubio.

**Sakura:** - Ah allí esta!-

Acercándose a un chico pelirrojo, de rasgos inocentes y PERFECTOS, era uno de los chicos más guapos que sin duda había visto en su vida, claro después de su adorado Naruto.

**Sakura:** -Te presento a mi novio, Sasori-

**Sasori:** -Mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado mucho sobre ti-

**Tanuki sempai Mazii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III:Dance In The Dark!

**Hola!! **Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! Me alegra que les guste la historia.

En modo de aclaración en mi fic los personajes de Sasori, Hitachi, Deidara y Hidan (quien se nombrará mas adelante) solo llevan 2 años en comparación con el resto.

Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto (quien mató a los Akatsukis y en especial a Itachi ¬¬)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: Dance in the Dark.**

**Sasori:** -Mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado mucho sobre ti-

**Hinata**: -Un placer, si ella también me ha hablado mucho de ti, me comentó que estudiabas en la universidad, ¿que carrera?-

**Sasori:** - Estudio artes, es mi pasión, me parece que es aquello que le da sentido a la vida, hace que sea hermosa-

**Hinata:** -Por lo visto realmente amas tu carrera-

**Sasori**: -jajaja, si mas que a nada- Sakura lo mira con cara de enfado- claro, casi tanto como a mi Sakura- dijo rápidamente rectificando.

Sakura le da un beso. Hinata observa la escena pensando que tiernos y lindos se ven juntos, e imaginándose el mismo libreto pero diferentes actores. Ella y Naruto.

**Sasori:** -Bueno chicas ya vengo, voy por algo para tomar-

**Sakura**: -No te tardes- y le dedica una sonrisa

**Hinata:** -Sakura! Ahora si que la hiciste en grande!! Que chico tan lindo, educado y de paso universitario, claro que el próximo año nosotras también lo seremos-

**Sakura:** -No te creas, no fue nada fácil que el se fijara en mí, es muy callado, y serio cuando no lo conoces bien, fue su abuela quien nos presentó –

* * *

En la entrada de la fiesta hace su entrada Temari con su hermano Kankuro, posando para las cámaras quienes enloquecieron al ver a la joven modelo y esta obviamente les daría de que hablar puesto que llevaba un traje muy sexy.

Por otra parte también estaban llegando Itachi y su amigo Deidara, el cual estaba un poco mosqueado por la situación de ir dos hombres juntos a la fiesta.

**Deidara:** -Genial Itachi!! Aparte que me confunden a veces con una mujer, ahora somos la pareja Gay de la noche- le dijo el joven rubio enfadado.

**Itachi:** -Tranquilo, con el parecido que tienes con una mujer, haremos parecer que somos una pareja heterosexual- riendo a carcajadas.

**Deidara:** -¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco?, no se ni porque accedí venir contigo!, además tu también tienes el cabello largo, podrías pasar por mujer hum!-

**Itachi:** -Ay Deidara, cálmate, ¿Qué pareja gay ni que nada?, mas bien concéntrate en las chicas lindas que de seguro conocerás, ¿para eso viniste no?-

**Deidara** aun molesto, pero resignándose: -Si, si, tienes razón -.-" –

Gaara al observar a Temari y a Kankuro en la fiesta, se apresuró para hablar con esta.

_Gaara: Tsk! Y yo que pensaba que me libraría de un bochorno, ahora tengo que cuidarla! Demonios!!_

**Temari** al ver a Gaara acercándose gritó: -Llego el alma de la fiesta!!, ahora sí, a divertirse!- saliendo a la pista de baile, y evitando a Gaara a toda costa.

**Gaara** dirigiéndose a Kankuro: -¿Por qué la trajiste?

**Kankuro:** -De todas maneras vendría por su cuenta, tu sabes como es-

**Gaara:** -Sí, precisamente, por el hecho de que la conozco es que no quería que viniera, pensé que esa sesión de fotos la retendría- se le notaba que estaba muy enojado pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

**Kankuro:** -¿Y que querías? ¿Qué la amarrara?- ya molesto por los reclamos de su hermano.

**Gaara:** -Pues, tu la trajiste, TU cuidas de ella!- Y se alejó bastante furioso por la situación.

_Kankuro: Yo no voy a andar de niñera de nadie, mucho menos de Temari que está grandecita, y además con tantas bellezas en esta fiesta, no pienso perder el tiempo. _

Kankuro tenía la clásica sonrisa de cassanova dibujada en sus labios. A decir verdad, el era bastante mujeriego, le gustaba verse rodeado de mujeres, y tenía bastante suerte ligando. Era como el decía "su habilidad innata".

Por otro lado, Hinata continuaba conversando animadamente con Sakura, cuando Sasuke se les acercó.

**Sasuke:** -Buenas noches, ¿Cómo la estan pasando?-

**Sakura:** -Buenas noches Sasuke-

**Hinata:** -Buenas noches- y sonrió, pero su mirada se encontraba buscando a ese rubio especial, ignorando de esta manera al pelinegro.

**Sasuke:** -Hinata, estas muy bonita, la verdad no te reconocía, te ves bastante cambiada, y no hablo solo del aspecto físico- Sonriendo y fijándose en ella.

**Sakura:** -Ya vengo Hinata, voy a buscar a Sasori- y se alejó.

**Hinata:** -Gracias Sasuke, tu también has cambiado, bueno creo que todos lo han hecho, me alegra haber vuelto- quien a pesar de contestar de manera amigable, se notaba que no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía el pelinegro, ella solo buscaba y buscaba.

**Sasuke:** -¿Quieres bailar?- ya un poco molesto por como lo ignoraba la peliazul.

**Hinata** quien ya había conseguido a Naruto le respondió casi de manera automática: -No gracias, quizás luego- Y se marchó, donde se hallaba su amor.

_Sasuke: ¿Pero le pasa a esa chica? Me ha rechazado, a mi Sasuke Uchiha, una mujer lo ha rechazado, ¿acaso no sabe donde está parada, además ¿Qué le vé a Naruto?, si el en comparación conmigo solo es un perdedor. No importa, dicen que mientras mayor es el esfuerzo, mejor es la recompensa, pronto caerás Hinata Hyuuga._

**Karin** se le acercó y le dijo de forma "sensual" (lo cual en realidad era patético): -Sasuke querido, si quieres baila conmigo!-

**Sasuke** la miró como si fuese el ser mas repugnante existente y le dijo de manera muy seca: -¿Sabes?, ¿porque no desapareces y me dejas en paz?. Y se marchó dejando a Karin casi llorando.

_Karin: ¿Por qué no me quieres Sasuke Uchiha?. Calmate Karin de seguro es que se esta haciendo el difícil, si! Eso es!. _Y sonrió.

-EN-TIEN-DE-LO!! No quiso bailar contigo por bruja, loca y de paso FEA!- le dijo **Suigetsu** apareciendo por detrás.

**Karin:** -Tu no sabes nada, el solo se hace el difícil- le dijo gritando.

**Suigetsu:** -Y también, BRUTA!! Es el colmo!!- riendo y riendo. –Que tonta Karin, de verdad que eres algo así como mi chiste diario- JAJAJAJA

**Karin**, quien comenzó a correr para golpearlo fuertemente, gritaba: -Estúpido, ven para darte lo que te mereces!!-

Por otra parte Hinata se acercaba donde se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Tenten y Shikamaru.

**Naruto** quien se notaba se estaba divirtiendo mucho, le preguntó: -¿Cómo la estas pasando Hinata?-

**Hinata:** -Bastante bien, tengo que admitirlo, esta bastante buena la fiesta- _muy a mi pesar._

**Naruto:** - Si claro, la presentación de Cobra Starship estuvo muy buena, lastima que se fueron, pero el Dj tambien es genial!-

**Hinata:** - Si, puedo ver que te estas divirtiendo bastante!- le dijo sonriendo con mucha ternura.

**Naruto:** -Por cierto, me gusta tu nueva actitud, antes e parecías un poco freakie, eras un tanto extraña jeje- le dijo rascando el cuello por detrás.

**Hinata:** -Me alegra mucho, si, antes era bastante timida, y no socializaba mucho con nadie, me sentía un poco sola ¿sabes?, pero me di cuenta que era mi actitud quien no dejaba acercarme a los demás, por eso siempre te admiré, tu eras todo lo contrario a mí-

**Naruto** bastante sonrojado, casi como un tomate: -Ser tímido tampoco es malo, te daba un aire inocente, pero me gusta mas la nueva Hinata, y Gracias, nadie nunca me había dicho que me admiraba- decía el rubio con una se estas sonrisas que solo son Made In Naruto.

**Hinata:** -De nada, es la verdad- le decía también sonriendo, pero muy sonrojada, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

**Naruto:** -Ya vuelvo, voy por unas bebidas-

**Hinata:** -Ok, no hay problema!- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Cuando Naruto iba llegando a la barra Ino lo hala y le pide que baile con ella ya que es la anfitriona de la fiesta.

**Naruto:** -Pero Ino, me están esperando- dijo el rubio un tanto apurado.

**Ino** jalonándolo a la pista: -Vamos! Solo una pieza! No me digas que no, andaaa- colocando carita de cordero.

**Naruto:** -Esta bien, pero solo una- y se fueron a bailar.

Ino bailaba de manera muy sensual con Naruto, mas de la apropiada para ser solo "amigos", el se encontraba un poco desconcertado. Por su parte Hinata se preguntaba porque Naruto tardaba tanto, hasta que lo vio bailando con Ino puerca.

_Hinata:¿ Ahora que esta intentando hacer?, espero que con Naruto no se meta._Ino observó como Hinata la miraba con cara de odio, y le lanzó una sonrisa de "te gané" y en ese momento sujeto a Naruto y lo besó en los labios, frente a la peliazul quien no lo podía creer, y salió corriendo rápidamente hacía afuera para que nadie la viera llorar, no podía darle ese gusto.

Itachi y Deidara se encontraban conversando con Sasori, ya que eran amigos de la universidad.

**Itachi:** -No pensé conseguirte en esta fiesta, sobre todo con lo serio que eres- le dijo a Sasori.

**Dedidara:** -Querrás decir lo amargado que eres!- dijo riendo.

**Sasori:** -Callate Deidara, vine acompañando a Mi novia, porque a diferencia de ti SI tengo novia y no me confunden con una mujer- le dijo serio pero a manera de broma. Itachi solo reía.

**Deidara:** -¿Cómo que mujer?! Ya verás Sasori!, además yo no veo a tu novia por ningún lado- girando la cabeza hacia los lados.

**Sasori:** -Claro Dobe! Porque acaba de ir al baño, por cierto allí viene- Señalando a la chica de cabello roja y ojos tan verdes como el jade.- Mi amor ven, te presento a unos amigos,-señalando a Itachi y Deidara.

**Sakura:** -Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y ustedes son?? ..-

**Itachi:** -Mucho gusto, Itachi Uchiha, debes conocer a mi hermano Sasuke, creo que va en tu mismo curso.-

**Sakura:** -Claro, si, el estudia conmigo.- dijo amablemente.

**Deidara:** -Y yo, soy Deidara! Lamentablemente estudio con tu novio- luego se dirigió a Sasori- debo reconocer que tienes una novia muy bonita Sasori, es más Sakura, ¿que haces con él? Hum-

**Sasori:** -¿Que va a hacer?, no perder el tiempo con alguien como tu- le dijo riendo.

**Deidara:** -Ya verás Sasoriiii- decia Deidara gritando enojado.

Itachi y Sakura reían.

**Itachi:** -Ya vengo, voy a salir, mi celular está sonando, contestaré afuera- Y salió de la mansión.

En las afueras luego de conversar por el móvil Itachi escucha unos sollozos y se acerca para saber que sucede, encontrandose con Hinata.

A **Itachi** le causó un poco de preocupación la chica, ya que la veía bastante mal: -Oye, disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pegunto a Hinata.

**Hinata:** -Si, si por favor váyase- le dijo sollozando.

**Itachi:** -Se que no es mi problema, pero ¿te duele algo?, ¿te sientes mal?- Itachi no podía ver a una mujer llorando, era muy educado, y sentía un respeto especial hacia las mujeres.

**Hinata:** -No, físicamente no me siento mal, sería mas emocional, no me siento bien hablando al respecto- dijo hinata aún llorando.

**Itachi:** -¿Sabes? En esta vida debes hacer aquello que te haga feliz, siempre y cuando represente un bien para ti, llorar no vale la pena, y nadie es merecedor de tus lágrimas, eres muy bonita, y eso solo hace que esa belleza se opaque- Y la miró con mucha ternura, con calidez.

Hinata no sabía porque pero mirarlo, la reconfortó mucho, sus palabras parecían sinceras y amables, sentía que esa persona le era familiar.

**Itachi: **-Por cierto, Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha- Dijo el moreno.

Hinata: -Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga- dijo la chica sonriendo, _con razón me era familiar, debe ser el hermano se Sasuke, pero el no es frío ni amargado, al contrario es cálido y amable. Sin embargo aún me siento bastante triste, pero no le daré el gusto a Ino de verme amargada, disimularé que lo paso genial._

**Itachi: **-¿Entramos a la fiesta?, así te entretienes un rato, está bastante animado todo allá dentro-

**Hinata:** -Claro, igual creo que la noche no puede empeorar- Y sonrió, siguiendo al moreno.

Sasuke pudo observar como su hermano y Hinata entraron a la mansión juntos, conversaban animadamente y reían.

Por otro lado Shikamaru conversaba con Kiba y Tenten, cuando observó a Temari.

**Shikamaru:** -Ya vengo, un momento- dijo algo angustiado.

**Kiba:** -¿Qué habrá pasado con él?- pregunto con tono curioso.

**Tenten:** ¿No ves? Temari está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, Shikamaru es su mejor amigo, y sabe que la familia de Temari no aprueba para nada su vida alocada, en realidad ¿Quién lo haría?, ella es mi amiga y la aprecio, pero esas cosas que hace no le traerá nada bueno a la larga-

**Kiba:** -Esa chica es un poco desastrosa, más que Naruto y yo, y creeme! Eso es MUCHO MUCHO jajajajaja-

**Tenten:** - Payaso! Bueno, si eres un poco desastroso, pero siempre me divierto a tu lado, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti- y lo besó de forma muy tierna e inocente.

**Kiba:** -Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ahora bailemos y demostremos nuestro amor en la pistaaaaa- decía mientas jalaba de forma muy enérgica a Tenten hacia la pista de baile.

_Tenten: Para que abrí mi gran boca!! Kiba no baila bien!! Tsk._

Shikamaru de acerca hacia donde se encuentra Temari "disfrutando".

**Shikamaru:** -Temari, ya deja de beber!, y te ví tomando esas pastillitas que te ponen "alegre" ¿acaso no sabes que te pueden hacer daño?-

**Temari:** -Ay Shikamaru ¿tu también?, te pareces al amargado de mi hermano- le dijo temari con fastidio.

**Shikamaru:** -Temari, soy tu amigo y te aprecio, deja eso!, no te va a llevar a ningún lado, ¿Qué intentas probar?- reprendiendo a la rubia.

**Temari:** -Dejame en paz!! Ya suficiente tengo con Gaara!. Le dice gritando bastante enfadada y se aleja casi corriendo hacia el centro de la pista, donde se puso a bailar y dar vuelta sola.

Neji la observaba ya que el estaba a un lado de la pista, cerca de la tarima. _Neji: Que chica tan loca y desastrosa, siento pesar por su familia, provoca vergüenza ajena._

Temari miró como Neji la observaba, cuando el Dj colocó una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho. **Temari:** -Oh! Esa canción me encanta!- dijo con euforía. Y decidió subir a la tarima donde se encontraba el Dj, no sin antes agarrar a Neji quien estaba estupefacto, cuando cayó en cuenta se encontraba arriba del escenario con una chica rubia restregándosele al cuerpo, cosa que lo enojo de sobremanera.

**Neji:** -¿Pero que te pasa?!! Eres una loca, déjame, ni siquiera te conozco. Le dijo gritando.

**Temari:** -Aprende a divertirte, no sabia que el primo de Hinata era un aburrido- le decía mientras reía.

**Neji:** -No soy aburrido, solo tengo sentido común- y se alejo para bajar de la tarima.

Todos en la fiesta estaban observando el espectáculo que había montado Temari. Hinata lo observaba angustiada_ No lo puedo creer!! Neji me va a matar!!_. Ella se encontraba con Itachi y su grupo, a los cuales se les unieron Kiba y Tenten.

**Kiba:** - ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a tu primo? Jajajaja, esa temari esta loca!!-

**Tenten** viendo la inquietud de Hinata: -Callate Kiba- haciéndole señas.

**Deidara:** -¿El de allí arriba era tu primo? Jajajaja no se veía muy contento- decía Deidara riendo.

Por otro lado Choji salió disparado a decirle a Gaara lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que este se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión despidiendo a su cita, quien había quedado que tenía que regresar temprano.

**Choji**, agitado:- Gaara, tu hermana, está haciendo un espectáculo allá dentro e involucró al chico Hyuuga-

**Gaara:** -¿Queeeee?!, esta si que fue la gota que derramo al vaso!, ¿como que al Hyuuga?- _No lo puedo creer, de nuevo, y cuando pienso que no puede empeorar lamentablemente termino equivocándome._

Cuando Gaara llegó a la Tarima, su hermana se encontraba desmayada con su Kankuro a su lado, y todos mirando atentamente lo ocurrido.

* * *

Muuuchas Gracias por sus Reviews!! Espero les guste esta continuación, por favor, cualquier duda, reclamo, desagrado, felicitación, hágamelas saber, para así continuar.!!

GRACIAS A MAZII CHAN, TANUKI SEMPAI Y HIMEKO SAN!!

Por favor dejen sus reviews!!!


	4. Capítulo IV:Theres nothing

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews!! Siganlo haciendo por favor!!**

**Repito: Los personajes NO me pertenes sino Itachi seguiría VIVO!! Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (diablos!! ¬¬)**

* * *

**Capítulo IV:** **Theres nothing else i can say.**

La fiesta se terminó con el show que Temari había hecho sobre el escenario y cada quien partió a sus casas. Sakura y Sasori habían quedado en quedarse juntos en casa de este, ya que últimamente no habían tenido tiempo de compartir debido a la universidad puesto que Sasori era muy aplicado con sus estudios y por ser de buena familia tenía casi la obligación de ser excelente en todo.

**Sakura:** -Hay que emoción! Bueno apartando el espectáculo que hizo Temari, lo cual fue un poco bochornoso considerando que es mi amiga jeje- y soltó una risita nerviosa- estoy feliz de quedarme contigo- y bajo la cabeza para ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

**Sasori:** -Si, yo también, la verdad teníamos tiempo que no compartíamos juntos- y le acaricio la mejilla, mirándola con ternura- Bueno vámonos- y se montaron en su camioneta hacia su loft.

Naruto se dirigía a su lujoso apartamento, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Ino sobre lo sucedido ya que esta se fue a despedir a todos de la fiesta, y menos con Hinata quien después de lo ocurrido había salido corriendo tras Neji.

_Naruto: ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? Primero Ino me besa no se porque, y Hinata.. ¿Qué me pasa con Hinata? Ojala y no me haya visto con Ino. _Pensaba el rubio preocupado.

Sasuke e Itachi ya se encontraban en la Mansión Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** -Te vi con la chica Hyuuga, ¿no sabía que se conocían? Y al parecer bastante bien- mirando a su hermano de forma curiosa.

**Itachi:** -No, la conocí hoy en la fiesta, se sentía un poco mal, así que la animé un poco, es todo, ¿Por qué? No me digas!! TE GUSTA!!! Y estas celoso de tu hermano- riendo a carcajadas.

**Sasuke:** -Itachi callaté! Solo pregunte por curiosidad y si me gusta o no, no sería tu problema, además esa chica es demasiado simplona para mí- Dijo con aires de suficiencia.

**Itachi:** -Pues simplona o no, a mi me pareció muy bonita y bastante agradable la verdad- dijo el moreno en tono calmado.

**Sasuke:** -¿Te gusta acaso la chica Hyuuga?- pregunto Sasuke un poco malintencionado.

**Itachi:** -No he dicho que me guste, solo que bonita, y eso es algo que hasta un ciego lo podría ver, me voy, tengo sueño y mañana me levanto temprano- Hizo un ademán con la mano y se fue hacia su habitación.

_Sasuke: Si, bastante bonita...ya serás mía Hinata y lo mejor es que no tuve que mover ni un dedo._

Ya Sakura y Sasori habían llegado a el loft de este, era espacioso y lujoso pero a su vez acogedor, se notaba que era digno de un artista, tenia en un estante marionetas a pequeña escala, todas parecían reales Sakura se sorprendió al ver una idéntica a ella, tomada de la mano de una marioneta que simulaba al chico pelirojo.

**Sakura:** -Que hermoso – dijo tomando las figuras- ¿tu las hiciste?.

**Sasori:** -Si, por supuesto, me alegra que te gusten, esas dos representan lo feliz que me siento a tu lado- y le sonrió.

Sakura las miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba muy conmovida por los muñecos, sabía que Sasori la amaba tanto como ella a él.

**Sasori:** -¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te molesto algo que hice? ¿No te gustan acaso?- la miró consternado.

**Sakura:** -No, todo lo contrario, me encantan- y limpiando sus lagrimas lo besó, un beso tierno, inocente, que lentamente se fue transformando en un beso profundo, apasionado, largo y sensual.

Sasori paso sus manos por la espalda de esta y ella se abrazo fuertemente a el. Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

**Sakura: **-Sasori Te amo, estoy feliz de habernos conocido, todos los días me levanto y me siento la mujer mas afortunada por tenerte a mi lado- y lo abrazo.

**Sasori:** -Yo también Te amo Sakura Haruno- y la volvió a besar y así la llevó hasta su habitación.

A las 7 am sonó un despertador.

-Ay nooo, que dolor de cabeza!, creo que me va a estallar, maldito despertador, ¿porque no lo apague ayer?- decía **Temari** con voz somnolienta, lo apagó y siguió durmiendo.

_Gaara: creo que lo mejor es llamar al chico Hyuuga y pedirle disculpas, anoche se veía bastante enojado, ¿Qué haré con Temari? Es muy revoltosa, últimamente lo unico que hace es causarme dolores de cabeza._

El ojiverde se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo pensativo y meditando sobre que medidas podía tomar para que el escándalo no llegara a mayores. Se levantó y se dirigió al comedor, no más para encontrarse con una foto de su hermana borracha en los periódicos.

_Gaara: Genial! Ya salió en la prensa! Tsk._

Y por la tarde un rubio de ojos azules despierta. _Naruto: ¿Qué hago? ¿Será que llamo a Hinata para saber si quiere ir al club? Hoy es sábado, no creo que tenga planes._

Naruto coge el teléfono. _Naruto: No, mejor no, no se si me vió ayer con Ino, tsk! _

-Aaaaa que molestia!!- gritó y se tiró en la cama de nuevo, -de igual manera iré al club- y se levantó para bañarse.

Sakura despierta y frota sus ojos verdes jade, busca con una mano a Sasori pero no lo siente a su lado. Se levanta nerviosa y gira su cabeza a ambos lados buscándolo con la mirada. No lo encuentra.

Se viste con un camisón de él y baja las escaleras para encontrarlo en la cocina, lo mira y sonríe.

**Sasori:** -Me descubriste, quería sorprenderte y llevarte el brunch a la cama- le dijo el pelirojo.

**Sakura:** -Es que no te ví en la cama y me puse un poco inquieta la verdad, así que baje a buscarte- y le sonrió- ¿te ayudo en algo?-

**Sasori:** -No, mas bien cámbiate, para ir al club, mientras yo termino de cocinar-

**Sakura:** -Esta bien, ya vuelvo.- _no puedo creer lo feliz que soy con Sasori, esta felicidad debe ser pecado, lo quiero tanto. _Y se fue a bañar mientras pensaba en todo esto, sonriendo cual niñita ilusionada.

Por otro lado Gaara hace una llamada a las residencias Hyuuga.

**Gaara:** -Si buenas tardes, por favor en el joven Neji, digale que de parte de Gaara-

**Neji:** -Si, dígame-

**Gaara:** -Buenas tardes Neji, soy Gaara su compañero de cla..-

**Neji:** -Si, ya se quien es- dijo cortante.

**Gaara:** -Lo llamaba para saber si quisiera asistir esta tarde al club, me gustaría disculparme en persona por los arrebatos de mi hermana, la verdad estoy bastante apenado-

**Neji:** - Tu hermana esta fuera de control, pero está bien, asistiré- y colgó el teléfono.

**Hinata** quien estaba a su lado escuchando la conversación le pregunta: -Primo ¿será que puedo ir contigo?, espero no sigas molesto conmigo por lo de ayer- le dijo de forma casi inaudible ya que Neji no le había dirigido la palabra desde que se cruzaron en la mansión.

**Neji:** -Esta bien, haz lo que quieras- casi sin importancia- Y si estoy molesto, porque tu sabes bien que a mi no me gustan esos espectáculos- y la miró casi asesinándola con la mirada.

**Hinata:** -Lo siento Neji, prometo no volverá a ocurrir- suplicándole con sus ojos.

**Neji:** -Esta bien prima, solo que no se repita- y se fue.

Naruto llega al club, con sus lentes de sol, pantalones y camiseta, se dirige al restaurant donde se encuentra con Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** -Oye baka, ¿para que querías que viniéramos al club?, estaba tranquilo en casa- le dijo manera estoica.

**Naruto:** -No quería estar solo y como eres mi mejor amigo, te toca acompañarme- le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Sasuke: **-Dobe ¿y ayer que fue eso que paso con Ino? ¿no sabia que estaban saliendo? Bastante escondido que te lo tenias- mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado y levantando una ceja-

**Naruto: **-Este… ella y yo no tenemos nada, no se ni porque hizo eso- dijo el rubio ruborizandose y volteando su cabeza a un lado- Además dobe, a mi quien me gusta es otra- y bajo la mirada.

**Sasuke: **-¿Ah si? ¿y quien?- mirándolo extrañado.

**Naruto**: -Me gusta Hinata, y ayer todo estaba bien, hasta que ocurrió lo de Ino, ojala y no me haya visto- le dijo el rubio preocupado.

**Sasuke:** -Dobe no se si Hinata los vió, de igual manera no se como te puede gustar esa chica insulsa teniendo a Ino Yamanaka tras tuyo- le decía sonreído.

**Naruto:** -Ella no es insulsa, es bonita, inteligente y llena de vida… además el que me guste o no solo me debe de importar a mí, Ino también es bella, y sexy pero me gusta mas Hinata- dijo cruzando los brazos.

**Sasuke:** -Esta bien, esta bien, de igual manera lamento mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero yo vi cuando ella entro abrazada anoche de mi hermano Itachi, justo antes de ocurrir lo de Temari, ella estaba muy sonreída y colgada de el-

**Naruto:** -¿Qué?!! ¿Acaso esta saliendo con tu hermano?- decía agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos.

**Sasuke:** -Le pregunte a Itachi y me dijo que la había conocido ayer mismo en la fiesta y prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, me sorprendí también, no sabía que era tan regalada, claro conociendo su familia y lo tonta que parece- decía Sasuke regocijándose con la expresión de desconcierto de Naruto.- A mira! Hablando del rey de roma- y señala con la cabeza a Hinata quien acababa de entrar al restaurant con Neji y Gaara.

Naruto volteo a mirarla y justo en ese momento Hinata también lo observó, ambos dos inmediatamente miraron para otro lado. _Naruto: no lo puedo creer, Hinata no parece ser de ese tipo de chicas, pero Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, no inventaría algo así, me siento muy mal._

_Hinata: mejor me acercó a saludar, si eso haré._

Hinata: -Primo, Gaara, en un momento vuelvo con ustedes- y se fue hacia donde se encontraban el chico rubio y el pelinegro.

-Hola Naruto!- se acercó a él con una sonrisa, sin embargo aun recordaba el capitulo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Buenas tarde Sasuke- dirigió una mirada al pelinegro.

-Buenas tardes Hinata- respondieron a unísono

El rubio ni siquiera la miró, solo volteaba para otro lado. _Hinata: ¿Por qué está molesto conmigo? La que debería estar molesta soy yo. _

**Naruto:** -Con permiso, me llaman al móvil, atenderé fuera- se levantó y salió, dejando a la ojiperla triste mirandolo.

**Sasuke** dirigiéndose a la peliazul: -¿Y que te trae hoy por el club?-

**Hinata:** - Vine acompañando a Neji, Gaara quería disculparse por el incidente de ayer- Le dijo por inercia, su mente estaba buscando explicaciones para el comportamiento de Naruto.

**Sasuke:** -Si quieres toma asiento Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?, te veo un poco ida- pregunto perspicaz el pelinegro.

**Hinata:** -Si, si, estoy bien no te preocupes, gracias, pero solo pasaba a saludar, debo volver con mi primo, hasta luego Sasuke- dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sasuke la despidió con la mano y salió. Naruto ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono y se encontraba observando hacía el área de las piscinas, sumergido en sus pensamientos. _¿Para que me habrá llamado? Y por otro lado Hinata, tsk,¿ por que todo debe ser tan complicado?_

**Sasuke:** -Hey Naruto ¿ahora a ti que te pasa?- lo miró extrañado-

**Naruto:** -Nada, estoy solo pensando-

**Sasuke**: -¿Y tu piensas? – y comenzó a reir- con razón, te debe estar costando bastante trabajo baka.

**Naruto**: -Sasuke!! Teme!! Ino me acaba de llamar, quiere venir y hablar conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió ayer- alzó su mirada hacia el cielo tan azul como sus ojos.

**Sasuke:** -Bueno creo que deberías escucharla, creo lo merece ¿no? Además no creo que Hinata este interesada en ti.- Naruto no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza.

Por su parte Sakura y Sasori habían llegado también al club, junto con Itachi a quien habían pasado buscando.

**Itachi:** - Gracias por sacarme de esa reunión con mi padre, la verdad eso de la política a veces me cansa- decía cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**Sasori:** -De nada, para eso somos amigos, también le había preguntado a Deidara si quería venir, pero al parecer iba a salir con Hidan y unas amigas de él, esos dos no tiene remedio-

Sakura y Itachi reían. **Sakura:** -La verdad Deidara me cae muy bien, es bastante gracioso- decía mientras reía.

**Itachi:** -Y tienes que verlo cuando esta con Hidan, parecen un dúo humorístico-

Los tres entraron sonrientes al club, al mismo tiempo que Ino quien se acercó a estos preguntando por Naruto. Esta se encontraba con su inseparable Karin.

**Sakura:** -No, acabamos de llegar, no hemos visto a Naruto- dijo la pelirosa de forma seca y cortante. Ino por su parte salió disparada a la piscina.

**Karin** miró a Itachi y le dijo muy sonrojada: -Wow, tu debes ser el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha, eres casi tan bello como el- acercándosele casi al punto de darle un beso.

**Itachi:** -Si, soy Itachi mucho gusto- mientras la separaba de su persona.

**Karin:** -Ay disculpa es que me deje llevar, me recuerdas mucho a mi querido Sasuke, porque ¿sabes? Yo soy su novia- le dijo mientras reía.

-¿Novia?, ya quisieras TU que Sasuke te pelara, pero eres inexistente para el- decía un peliazul de piel blanca detrás de Karin.

-Suigetsu, ¿de donde apareces? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?- dijo **Karin **enojada.

**Suigetsu:** -Quisieras tu!, yo no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo siguiendo a una bruja como tu- y reía a carcajadas.

Karin le iba a dar una bofetada pero el chico salió corriendo y ella tras el. Itachi y los demás solo reían.

**Itachi**: -Que chica tan loca, jajajaja, por momentos pensé que me besaría- decía sorprendido.

**Sakura:** -Ella esta obsesionada con tu hermano, así que no te sorprenda si va tras ti por ser familia de Sasuke jajaja-

**Sasori:** -La maldición de los Uchiha jajajaja- decia con sonrisa burlona

Itachi iba caminando de espaldas mientras reía cuando tropezó con una mujer de ojos rojos, piel clara y cabello castaño negro ondulado.

**Itachi:** -Disculpe yo no vi donde…- y se sorprendió pues la mujer era hermosa, vestía un hermoso vestido vaporoso veraniego, cortito, y su rostro parecía de porcelana.

**Mujer:** -No, tranquilo, no paso nada, con permiso- y se fue.

Itachí solo la miró irse. y como embobado siguió caminando con los demás. _¿Quién habrá sido? Nunca la había visto en el club._

Ino ya había encontrado a Naruto, quien estaba con Sasuke en el área de las piscinas. Antes de acercarse a hablar con el se quitó la ropa para quedar solo en su sexy bañador. _Ahora si Naruto no podrás decirme que no._

Hola chicos!!- gritó al acercarse.

Hola- dijeron ambos.

**Sasuke:** -Mejor los dejo solos, para que hablen- y se dio la vuelta, pero antes le guiñó un ojo a Ino.

**Ino:** -Naruto, quería hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido ayer- decía mientras le tocaba un brazo.

**Naruto:** -Si, dime, ¿Por qué me besastes? No entendí nada. Decía desconcertado y en ese momento Ino se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó de nuevo, Naruto la separó por los brazos. –No hagas eso Ino- le dijo.

**Ino:** -Naruto, tu me gustas mucho, dime tu ¿Qué hago con esto que siento? Desde siempre me has gustado y tú no me prestas atención, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso soy muy fea? No lo sé, ya no aguanto mas por eso te bese, quería saber si me correspondías- le dijo con mirada suplicante.

**Naruto:** -Esta bien Ino, seamos novios, y veamos que tal nos va- Y la abrazó. _Al fin y al cabo Hinata no quiere estar conmigo._ Y lanzó un suspiro que mas q emoción era profunda tristeza. Ino solo sonrió con malicia.

Y todo esto ocurría mientras una peliazul los observaba desde el restaurant con sus ojos color perla llenos de cristalinas aguas.

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus Reviews!! Sigan así por favor!

Por cada Review que me dejen Itachi les bailará en boxers!! ñau ñau jejeje

Un beso de akatsukis a todas!! :)


	5. Let s Play a Lovegame!

Por favorr!! siganme dejando sus reviews! para seguir con la historia y saber si les agrada!

Porque aun no soy adivina! acepto sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones, etc, etc..

Aclaro de Nuevo, los personajes no me pertenecen, son auntoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Luego de lo sucedido con Ino en club Hinata decidió marcharse a su casa, y así el fin de semana paso sin muchas novedades, ella muy entristecida por lo ocurrido con Ino y Naruto. Todo el fin escuchando canciones tristes, mirando el techo y llorando. _Hinata: Esto es grandioso! Me vine desde Europa para probar muchas cosas, y para que Naruto me viera con otros ojos que no fuesen de amiga, y no he logrado NADA! Sigo siendo la misma chica tonta de siempre._

-Oh baby, baby is a wild World!- cantaba Hinata desde el Corazon, dio una vuelta y quedo frente al espejo, se miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. _No, no seguire asi, aun no te he __perdido__ Naruto, yo te __amo__ y luchare por ti, aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que tu me quieras._

Llegado el lunes, un chico de moreno de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja se encuentra desayunando en la cocina de la mansión Uchiha, cuando mira el reloj _Itachi: Demonios! Voy tarde a clases, y de paso hoy nos tocara un profesor suplente. _Tomó su mochila y las llaves de su carro y así partio a la universidad.

La Universidad de Konoha (UK) era muy prestgiosa y considerada una de las mejores, por lo cual su ingreso y permanencia era bastante dificil. De gran tamaño y estructuras llamativas, campus verdes y multiples actividades extracurriculares. Itachi Uchiha asi como en su familia era considerado uno de los estudiantes mas destacados en su facultad ya que tambien era tutor.

El chico moreno llegó jadeante al aula de clases:

-Buenos días profesor disculpe la …- y se quedo sin habla al ver a la misma mujer de nívea piel y ojos rojizos del club ante él.

-Buenas, soy la profesora Kurenai, suplantare al señor Nobozu, ya que esté se ha tomado un año sabatico- dijo en tono amable –¿y usted es?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi- Dijo el chico sin apartar su mirada de la mujer.

-Muy bien señor Uchiha, y le sugiero que para la proxima vez sea mas puntual, y de esta manera no interrunpirá mi clase- en un tono un tanto aprensivo.

-De acuerdo, profesora, no ocurrirá de nuevo- se dirigió muy apenado a su asiento.

El chico paso la clase anonadado mirando a la nueva profesora. _Pero que bonita es… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Concentrate en la clase Itachi no en la profesora!. Pero es bonita… _

-¿Señor Uchiha que puede decirme acerca de el valor de la jurisprudencia romana?- y señalo al moreno.

-Yo… creo que… disculpe profesora, no estaba muy concentrado- bajando su mirada apenado, mientras los demás no daban credito a que el talentoso estudiante no supiera la respuesta.

-Espero que de ahora en adelante preste mas atención- y continuó la explicación.

Al terminar la clase todos se retiraban a su siguiente clase cuando Kurenai llama a Itachi.

-Si, digame profesora- pregunto el chico.

-A mi me han hablado mucho sobre usted, y espero que en su calidad de estudiante sobresaliente y como tutor sepa las respuestas ante tan simples preguntas y deje de estar en el limbo- le dijo a manera de regaño.

-Profesora realmente yo me sabía la respuesta, pero estoy bastante atareado con problemas familiares y la verdad no estaba muy presente en la clase- le dijo a manera de excusa.

-Bueno espero y esos conflictos queden fuera del salon de clases, lo digo por tu imagen como chico destacado-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- y salió avergonzado del salón.

Ya caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, pensando en voz alta- Genial! Una profesora (de paso bonita) y se me ocurre quedar en ridiculo!- y siente un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cuál profesora es bonita? Y¿ TU quedando en ridiculo?- pregunto Deidara bastante animado.

- Mi nueva profesora de derecho romano, y bueno hoy mi genialidad me abandonó, son cosas que pasan jajaja- dijo el moreno riendo.

-Bueno, mis oídos no dan credito a lo que oigo, ¿tu genialidad te abandonó? Entonces hoy yo debo estar de suerte!- y soltó una carcajada.- vamonos a las practicas de futbol que el entrenador esta de malas, como siempre- y dijo apurandolo.

Ya en la cancha se encuentran con un Hidan y Sasori. –Hola chicos! ¿Ya comenzó la practica?- pregunta el rubio.

-No el entrenador no ha llegado, juega con nuestro tiempo, ¿acaso el no sabe que el tiempo es oro?- dice Sasori muy indignado.

-Seguro es ateo! Como todos aquellos a quienes les fui a repartir ayer folletos sobre Jashim y me cerraron las puertas en la cara! Malditos ateos!- decia Hidan gritando alterado.

- Alli viene, ya calmense- dice Itachi señalando a su antrenador.

-Entrenador ¿seria tan amable de no hacernos esperar tanto tiempo?- pregunta Sasori bastante molesto.

-Estaba hablando con mi prometida,ahora veamos, por la insolencia del joven Akatsuna no Sasori vamos a correr 20 vueltas alrededor del campo!!- dice con voz autoritaria.

-Si entrenador Asuma- dijeron todos con pereza y mirando a Sasori con cara de odio.

En la preparatoria, comenzaba otra torturante semana para Hinata. _Esta no puede ser peor que la anterior, no, no permitere que nadie me amargue la existencia!. _Pensaba la peliazul camino al salón de clases, absorta en sus pensamientos (como ultimamente se la pasaba) cuando un pelinegro se le acerca.

-Hola Hyuuga ¿como estas?- pregunta sasuke.

-Ah, hola Sasuke, bien bien, la verdad, bastante bien- y sonrió.

-Me alegra!, oye por cierto, ¿Qué haras hoy despues de clases?- pregunto el prelinegro audaz.

- Nada- respondio cortante la peliazul, _solo deprimirme hasta morir, pero de resto nada._

- ¿Te gusta ir al cine? Porque estan dando una pelicula llamada Avatar y me preguntaba…- estaba hablando el pelinegro cuando..

-Si, acepto ir contigo- dijo Hinata casi sin pensarlo, _igual sasuke es muy guapo, Naruto que tonto!! ¿sentiras celos? ¿ y eso a mi que me importa? Solo debo concentrarme en lo bien que lo voy a pasar._

-Esta bien, entonces paso por ti a las 8 de la noche- le sonrió y beso la mejilla de la chica ojiperla.

Hinata solo se sonrojó un poco y entró al salon de clases, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Ino besando a Naruto como par de novios felices. _Esa Bitch! Cada dia que pasa se gana mas mi odio._ La miro con profundo odio, a lo cual Ino sonrió y se sentó en su asiento.

Sakura se sentó a su lado. –Oye Hime, que paso allá fuera, vi que Sasuke te besó la mejilla, ¿Qué paso con Naruto?- pregunto la pelirosa asombrada.

Hinata: -Nada amiga, solo que si Naruto tiene tan mal gusto como para andar con Ino, no es merecedor de mi amor, así que ¿Por qué no salir con el Uchiha? Es bastante guapo ¿no?, ademas por alli dicen que: a Rey muerto, Rey puesto- dijo sonriendo de manera pícara.

Sakura: -Bueno, si tu lo dices..., por cierto, sabes que pasé todo el fin de semana son Sasori- decía la chica sonrojadisima, a modo de secreto- y fue mi primera vez con él- decía apenada.

Hinata: -¿Queee? ¿En serio?- casi gritando.

Sakura: -Baja la voz Hinata! No es la gran cosa tampoco!, todos lo hacen!- decía la chica pelirosa casi inaudible y calmando a su amiga.

Hinata: -Si, pero no lo sé, bueno no todos! Porque yo aun no hago nada de eso jum!- dijo la peliazul. _Por galla, pero es que yo quiero que sea con Naruto, Aun mas GALLA._

Sakura: -Bueno queria contarselo a alguien, y bueno tu eres mi mejor amiga- y le sonrió a la peliazul.

En ese momento entró el profesor Iruka para impartir las clases de física que era simplemente insufribles.

Terminadas las clases, cada quien se dirigía a sus casas. Hinata pudo observar como Ino y Naruto se iban juntos. _Ignoralos, ignoralos, ignoralos._

Hinata: -Por cierto Sakura, ¿no has visto a Temari?, desde lo sucedido en la fiesta de Ino puerca no la he visto mas, ¿sera que esta bien?-

Sakura: -Yo tampoco he sabido nada de ella, creo que pasaré hoy por su casa a ver que ha sucedido, no le quiero preguntar nada a Gaara por lo sangron que es, bueno nos vemos, cualquier cosa te escribo- dijo la pelirosa despidiendose.

Hinata: -Ok, esta bien, me informas, cuidate- decía la peliazul acercandose a su primo Neji que la esperaba en la limosina.

Llegada la noche se escuchó una bocina en las residencias Hyuuga, Hinata bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad, vestía una minifalda de colores con una blusa negra, y unas saldalias que alargaban sus piernas y las estilizaban aun mas, con el cabello recogido como al descuido, estaba como siempre, preciosa.

Se acercó al coche deportivo que esperaba en la puerta:

Hinata: -Hola, Sasuke espero no hacerte esperar mucho- le dijo y le sonrió.

Sasuke: -No, para nada, valio la pena la espera- le dijo que forma seductora acercandose a ella.

Hinata: -Gracias, pero ¿podrias no acercarte tanto? Me incomoda un poco, no se a que chicas estas acostumbrado Uchiha, pero no me gustan los "lanzaditos" así que vayamos despacio ¿si?- le dijo de forma aprensiva.

Sasuke: -Si, disculpa mi atrevimiento, no volverá a ocurrir, y de verdad estas preciosa- decia mirando al frente. _Que chica tan dificl, que molestia, pero por otro lado, sexy y guapa, ese sera el mejor dulce que me coma._

Ya en el cine, antes de entrar a la sala Hinata decidió entrar al baño, y cuando salió de el se encontro a Sasuke hablando animadamente nada mas y nada menos que con Ino y Naruto. _¿Acaso el universo me odia? Hasta en la sopa!._

Cuando Naruto la miró la saludó pero bajó la mirada rapidamente, y Ino solo la ignoró y se enganchó a su novio.

Ino: -Sasuke, no sabia que estabas saliendo con la insulsa de la Hyuuga- le dijo sin ningun descaro.

Hinata: -Por lo menos no soy una ramera, regalada como tu Ino! Y tampoco perderé mi clase dicutiendo contigo- y entró rapidamente a la sala.

Naruto: -Ino! ¿Por qué tienes que ser asi? que grosera, odiosa, ¿Cómo puedes tratar a los demas asi? Hinata es una buena chica… no vale la pena tampoco decirte nada- le dijo el rubio con decepción- Hinata espera!- y salió corriendo tras la peliazul.

Ino: -Naruto espera, no quise... ademas ella…- decia cuando sintió que la halaban del brazo a un lado.

Sasuke: -¿Qué te pasa Ino? ¿Qué bruta te estas portando? Tu sabes bien como es el bobo de Naruto de condescendiente con los demás y de paso ¿te portas asi? ¿acaso eres estupida?- le dijo el Uchiha reprendiendola- Tiraras todo a la borda! Tu sabes que esos dos se gustan!-

Ino: -Dejame, y tranquilo, tu "amiguito" es facil de manipular, solo debo seducirlo y ya, olvidará lo demás- le dijo confiada.

Sasuke: -Mas te vale, no quiero que Hinata y el se junten, ella la quiero para mí, ¿entiendes?-

Ino: .-si, si ya lo sé, aunque no se como te puede gustar esa mosca muerta- y entró a la sala.

Mientras esto ocurria Naruto conversaba con Hinata.

Naruto: -Hime diculpa lo sucedido con Ino, ella a veces puede ser bastante odiosa, pero no fue su intención- decía rascando su cuello.

Hinata: - ¿A veces? ¿a veces?, todo el tiempo es arrogante, creída, chismosa, en fin pare de contar- decia Hinata bastante molesta.- es mas, no se que haces TU con ella, si eres tan distinto, mereces otra persona, alguien mas como…- y en ese momento se acerco Sasuke y abrazo a hinata.

Sasuke: -Ven Hinata, tomemos asiento- le dijo cariñosamente, a la expectativa del rubio.

La noche pasó sin sobresaltos, miraron la pelicula, salieron las parejas del cine casi sin cruzar palabra entre ellas. Cuando se despedian Naruto observaba a Hinata: _¿Alguien como quien Hinata? ¿Qué me querias decir?._

Ya cuando Sasuke iba a dejar a hinata en su casa en un movimiento audaz le robó un besó a la peliazul, quien solo respondió con una chachetada en el rostro del Uchiha.

Hinata: -¿Pero que te pasa?, pense que habia quedado claro que no me gustaban los volados!- y se bajo del carro furiosa.

_Sasuke: Estupida! Pero igual te robe un beso, pensaras en mi. _Y partió

_Hinata: Sasuke!! Estupido! Y de paso me robaste un beso!! Aunq no fue tan malo,¿ que me pasa? No__ me quedare pensando en él cual chica tonta._

Ya por la mañana Itachi Uchiha fue unos de los primeros chicos en llegar a la clase, esta vez no pasaría vergüenza frente a los demás y menos frente a ella.

La profesora llegó y le sonrió en señal de afirmación. El chico la miró con atención toda la clase, pero esta vez si prestó atención a lo que la profesora decía, pues quería ser tomado en cuenta por esta.

Terminada la clase, se acercó a la profesora.

Itachi: -Profesora diculpe, ¿será que me podría ayudar con las obligaciones del derecho romano?, es que quiero ayudar a un grupo de compañeros en la tutoría pero quiero ganar experticia en la materia- le sonrió con unas de esas sonrisas al Uchiha Stile.

Kurenai: -Si, si claro, si quieres despues del break puesto que tengo que reunirme con alguien, ¿te parece aquí mismo?- le dijo un poco sonrojada aunque sin saber porque.

Itachi: -Esta bien, nos vemos entonces en un rato- y se despidió.

Para el moreno las horas de descanso se hicieron eternas: ante las payasadas de Deidara, los gritos de Hidan, la indiferencia de Sasori, su grupo de amigos era realmente muy peculiar, y además las fans girls universitarias que lo acosaban. Si, todo paso completamente lento y normal, comun y silvestre.

_Ya llegó la hora, pensé que moriría en esta monotonía y espera, y lo peor es que me ´se de memoria todas esas obligaciones, ni modo, pondré mi cara de idiota. _Y se dirigia al salón donde lo esperaba la mujer de ojos carmesí. _Que guapa! Que guapa! ¿Qué diablos? Tsk!._

-Uchiha, que bueno que eres tan puntual- le dijo la profesora sonriendo.

-Si, no me gusta hacer esperar a las damas, y la impuntualidad de ayer yo le dije que no se repetiria- le dijo el moreno con su típica sonrisa Uchiha, (de esas que derriten a cualquiera). _¿Y como llegare tarde? Si solo esperaba este momento!._

-Asi me gusta, entonces comencemos- y comenzó a explicar, mientras que el chico pelinegro solo pensaba en muchas cosas que No incluian precisamente a Roma. _Sexy sexy sexy, linda, linda, linda…_ y asi vagaban sus pensamientos.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy- y lo miró – espero te haya servido la explicación- y le sonrió.

-Si, por supuesto, usted siempre explica muy bien, y logro entender todo con mas claridad, usted aprenta ser muy joven para tener tanto conocimiento respecto al tema, si no es mucho atrevimiento ¿me podría decir su edad?- pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

-Tengo 27, aun sigo joven! Jeje- y sonrio sonrojandose un poco, tumbando sin querer el borrador del pizarron.

Los dos rapidamente se agacharon para recogerlo y sus manos se juntaron.

Kurenai levantó la mirada y se encontró muy cerca del chico. _Kurenai: que chico tan guapo. _Evidentemente sonrojada.

Itachi: -Espero no molestarla, pero es muy joven y bella- y le sonrió muy seductoramente, se levantó.- mañana nos veremos señorita! Y gracias por la explicación!- y se fue.

Kurenai solo se quedó parada mirandolo embobada, como si fuese atrapada en una especie de hechizo, ¿_pero que sucede conmigo? Es tu alumno, bueno porque me preocupo, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal._ Aunque esto lo decia mientras observaba la mano que había rozado la del joven.

_Itachi: Lo admito! Me gusta Kurenai! No importa que sea mi profesora, es hermosa y la verdad tener un affair con ella sería divertido. _Y reía mientras subía a su camioneta y partía a su casa.

* * *

Gracias! a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado Reviews, espero continuen!

Besos de Akatsukis para todas!

Por cada reviews que dejen evitaran que Deidara sea atormentado por Hidan!


End file.
